Mobile printers, or portable printers, are useful in a variety of contexts. For example, various professionals such as real estate agents, closing agents, contractors and lawyers may have a need to print documents while away from an office. In addition, given the small size of mobile printers, many home users and office users may prefer such devices due to a lack of space.